


Forever and Always

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Buckle Some Swash and Snowflakes (Xmas Fanfics) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Marriage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a split second for your entire life to come crashing down in tiny pieces, obliterated. Leaving you standing there in the wake of the destruction wondering what went wrong, clutching to the final memories wondering if you had done something differently would you still be standing here in a hospital with the love of your life, your soulmate on Death's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Forever and Always.

She feels her heart pacing, pounding in her chest trying desperately to reach out towards it's other half. The doctor's voice is like a background noise, a soundtrack to the thoughts going on inside her mind. He leads her down a naze of never ending corridors that all seem to hit a dead end, resembling her life. Killian was the good in her life, he filled her up. She would be lost without him, alone without him. Emma's mind flicks back to December. They were standing under the Christmas tree in their small fixer-upper of an apartment, exactly five years since the day they first met. How far they've come since then, just two teenagers on the run who somehow after losing or never having a real family found solace in one another.

######Flashback#######

The fairy lights on the tree twinkled and the fire was blazing, warm and bright like his smile. Tears sprung into her eyes, she who was usually as tough as she nails as he bent down on one knee. "Swan, I want you forever, Forever and Always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want to grow old with you, Love. I want everything with you, the holidays,the birthdays, the busy days and the lazy Sunday mornings. I want inside jokes and fights and everything and most of all I want to spend the rest of my life by your side because I love you and a life without you in it isn't a life worth living".

Killian breathed out a sigh, the emotion evident in his voice. Emma let the tears spill as she joined him on the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want that too,Killian. I love you so much". He chuckled joining their lips. "I love you more". Emma grinned nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away. "Keep telling yourself that,Jones". Killian ducked his eyes alight with mischief before attacking her neck in such a manner that left bright crimson marks the following day. "Forever and Always,Love?". He asked as was their usual routine. "Forever and Always". She agreed before he tugged her on to his lap, toppling back on to the rug by the fire.

###End of Flashback ######

Now Emma follows the doctor through the sterile maze that was Boston's University Hospital. A few parts of his conversation register with her. Killian was shot by a perp and now he could be dying, now he could be taken from her. All it takes is a split second for your entire life to come crashing down in tiny pieces, obliterated. Leaving you standing there in the wake of the destruction wondering what went wrong, clutching to the final memories wondering if you had done something differently would you still be standing here in a hospital with the love of your life, your soulmate on Death's door. Only the unlucky experience this and Emma Swan always knew the odds were never in her favor. She just thought that Killian Jones had changed that, had changed her life for the better and he had from the second he came into her life. She just couldn't let him go.

The doctor, (Whale he says his name is) tells her that they are preparing Killian for surgery even though his chances aren't looking good. He tells her that she should prepare for the worst that Killian might not survive. Emma steels herself through the waterfalls that are flowing freely down her cheeks,just enough to give a reply. "He's a survivor,Doctor. He's gonna get through this". The doctor smiles sadly saying that he needs to go before pointing Emma in the direction of Killian.

She flies at the door totally forgetting the feeling of her feet making contact with the ground. He was lying in bed,as pale as freshly fallen snow, as white as the picket fence on the house that they one day dreamed of moving into. He's hooked up to a whole array of machines all beeping, like the sound of a funeral march. Emma sits down on the bed, taking hold of his hand. "Killian". She whispers. His eyes flicker open, lazily. If it was just a normal day she might think it was only one of those rare mornings when she awoke before him but this was far from a normal day. It was the day she might lose him.

"Hello,Swan". Killian mumbled lamely, his eyes filled with sadness. Emma tries to keep a straight face for his sake but he can see right through her, how she hold his hand extra tight, how her eyes a blood red. He says nothing, his cerulean eyes twinkling in pain but not from the wound, the morphine made certain of that but because the woman in front of him, the incredibly strong woman he loves is breaking before his eyes. She stares, watching as he X-Rays her with his eyes. Even looking at him breaks her heart. A man so full of life and love. A man who smirks and crack a million sexual jokes a day has his light stolen away by some perp. She wasn't going to give up on him though, not ever. If there was a chance that he would live, the slightest chance at all then that would be enough for her.

They ignore the elephant in the room. They speak about the life they will have together. A life full of love and laughter. They talk about the house that they'll build by the sea, a house with a white picket fence, just big enough for them and whatever little Pirates that they will have. A little boy with his hair and her eyes. A little girl with her hair and his eyes. Both troublemakers. Both perfect. Both safe and happy with both of their parents. Forever and Always. That's how long they'll love each other. That's how long they wish to spend together.

He's the first to address the current situation, he always is. "Swan, The odds are against me. If I don't survive". She puts her finger across his lips. "It isn't an option,Killian". He nods and places a chaste peck on the inside of her wrist. "But if I don't...". Emma shook her head, tears leaking out. "I'll never forgive you". Killian chuckles weakly. "You're so stubborn,Lass". She kisses his forehead. "You love me for it". He grins tired."Forever and Always". She agrees. "Forever and Always".

Emma reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket, pulling out a packet of Jelly Rings that she had bought for Roland, her best friend's step son. She pulled a strawberry flavoured ring from the bag. "I want to do this with you, Killian before you go in there not because I'm going to lose you". Killian grinned catching on and taking a lemon flavoured "Wedding Ring" from the packet of Haribo Jellies. Emma continues. "I want to do this because I want you to know what you have to fight for, for us". Killian grins, barely capable of concealing his emotions.

"I love you, Killian Jones and I will Forever and Always just like I've promised you since the day we first got together. I love you more than life itself, so like Hell, I'm not letting you die. I want to grow old with you. I want to be yours forever. So, Killian Jones, I take you to be my husband through the good and the bad and the ugly. Forever and Always". She slid the ring on to his finger.

Killian took her by the hand. "I love you too,Swan. Forever and Always. Even if I'm not around, I will always love you and I am forever yours". He began to slid the ring on to her finger. "I take you,Emma Swan as my wife to love and cherish forever through the good and the bad and the ugly. Forever and Always".

Their lips crashed together for a few brief moments, their tears of shock,love,joy,sadness and brokenness mingling and salty on faces. The beeps of Killian's life support was getting louder. The doctors all rushed in, prepped for surgery. Killian and Emma's eyes locked ardently one final time before he was wheeled into the operation theatre.

"Forever and Always".

"Forever and Always".

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by Parachute. Please review!!!


End file.
